As the role of health information technology (HIT) continues to expand in health care, there is a growing interest in how HIT can be used to improve the precision of care delivery. For cancer, in the biomedical context, information technology provides the backbone for advanced analytic techniques used to identify genetic polymorphisms that can be used to improve the precision of chemotherapeutic agents in curing disease. Delivery of these agents to the right patients at the right time is further enabled by HIT applications like electronic health records (EHRs).